La vengeance de la belle Aphrodite
by Milady Nyx
Summary: Insulter une femme, c'est risquer à tout moment qu'elle vous plante un couteau dans le dos. Humilier sa femme, c'est courir le risque qu'elle vous rende la pareille. En pire. Héphaïstos va ainsi apprendre à ses dépends qu'on ne plaisante pas avec la déesse de l'Amour ; et ce, même si la justice est de son côté.


**La vengeance de la belle Aphrodite**

Souffle-moi, O Muse, les mots justes. Raconte-moi l'étonnante histoire de l'unique Aphrodite qui voulut se venger de son mari. Héphaïstos avait trouvé son épouse avec Arès et avait attiré la honte sur eux, en les piégeant. Vint un jour où l'unique Aphrodite voulut se laver de cet affront. Voici comment elle fit...

* * *

Alors que l'aube pointait, la sublime Aphrodite pensait. Sa tête débordait de pensées folles, aussi dit-elle tout haut : « Héphaïstos m'a prise au piège devant tous les dieux. Je suis la risée des Olympiens, je dois me venger : c'est tout ce que ce laideron mérite ! » Tandis qu'elle parlait, une idée lui vint et elle se dirigea vers les forges de son mari.

Entrant dans l'antre du dieu forgeron, elle s'avança vers l'atelier de son époux, sa vengeance tapie dans son esprit. Les Cyclopes arrêtaient leurs ouvrages au fur et à mesure qu'ils l'apercevaient. L'unique Aphrodite, en effet, resplendissait car les flammes des âtres mettaient en valeur ses formes avantageuses, sa peau satinée, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses lèvres épaisses. Enfin, elle arriva auprès de son mari. Ce dernier leva les yeux et les Cyclopes reprirent un à un leurs ouvrages, emplissant de bruits clairs le volcan.

-Cher mari, commença-t-elle langoureusement, ne voudrais-tu pas montrer que tu es le meilleur des Dieux ? Qu'en dépit de ta laideur, tu ne vaux pas moins qu'eux, qui se moquent de toi ?

-Et que ferai-je ? énonça-t-il laconiquement. Ils ne m'écoutent pas quand je parle, se moquent de moi quand je parais au conseil et me maudissent quand je suis dans mes forges.

-Montre-leur ce que tu sais faire de mieux : tu n'as qu'à construire un automate ! Ce matin, je m'ennuyais beaucoup toute seule et j'ai pensé qu'un compagnon ne serait pas de trop… Que dirais-tu de me construire un chien qui n'obéirait qu'à moi ? Que je puisse l'emmener où je veux bien et qu'il me protège.

Sur ces paroles elle partit. Mais le doute était semé dans l'esprit du dieu boiteux : son orgueil voulait montrer aux autres dieux de quoi ses mains étaient capables et son esprit ne put résister à cette tentation. Il travailla trois jours et trois nuits et enfin, le chien fut prêt. Il sortit des forges et déploya le chien mécanique semblable en tous points à ses pairs de chairs. Aussitôt, le canidé se dressa sur ses pattes, aboya et le jappement retentit dans tout l'Olympe. Puis, le fougueux animal, traversa les demeures de chaque dieu en coursant les oiseaux. Ainsi chacun put voir l'œuvre d'Héphaïstos. Finalement, le chien au pelage noir traversa le palais de l'unique Aphrodite. Elle reconnut immédiatement le travail ambitieux de son mari. Au loin, elle entendait les tintements des masses battant le fer et pouvait imaginer l'airain projeter des étincelles lorsqu'il touchait l'enclume. Brisant sa rêverie, un son plus fort s'ajoutait aux autres, c'était son époux qui reprenait ses travaux.

Après qu'Aphrodite a dressé le chien, il était capable de faire entendre ses jappements dans tout l'Olympe et plus loin encore lorsqu'elle le lui demandait. L'unique Aphrodite, cette tâche accomplie, rejoignit son amant dans une crique, sur la terre, parmi les hommes. Elle ordonna au chien d'aboyer s'il reconnaissait l'odeur d'autres dieux.

Ainsi, grâce au chien, elle passa de nombreuses nuits sereines auprès d'Arès; partageant de longs moments intimes sans jamais être surpris, ni dérangé que ce soit par les hommes ou par les dieux.

C'est par ce chien qu'elle se vengea adroitement de son mari. Utilisant ainsi son art pour se prémunir d'autres outrages, car le dieu des forges bien qu'il se fut fourvoyé tout d'abord, compris bientôt pourquoi sa femme si joyeuse à présent, lui avait demandé de construire un fidèle compagnon ...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : et voilà pour cette courte histoire. C'était un exercice de style pour coller au mieux avec ce qui se faisait dans l'Antiquité (je colle au style des traductions, merci Philippe Jacottet). D'où l'appel à la muse, les tournures (un peu) vieillies et les lourds adjectifs épithètes. Voilà.

En passant:

1) Je sais que ça pique les yeux et la langue mais c'est bien après que + indicatif et non pas subjonctif ou que sais-je encore. Oui, ça sonne pas bien même moi j'ai les oreilles qui saigne mais c'est notre chère langue française dans son entièreté.

2) J'aime beaucoup l'idée que les femmes se vengent ... Mouhahaha *raclement de gorge* Bref. Un peu de sérieux. Pour un temps soit peu de cohérence, il va falloir que je fasse une petite fic sur Nyx. On ne peut décemment pas s'appeler Milady Nyx sans lui rendre hommage, non ?

3) *yeux de biche* L'aumône, l'aumône pour une review. Juste pour me dire "oh tu peux mieux faire ! là c'est trop dans l'implicite !"


End file.
